Hide & Seek
by Tiner
Summary: It starts in the theater.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly, except for my characters. I wish I did.

The song that goes to this chapter

is **Huliganjetta by Gogol Bordello.**

I hope you like it.

Please alert me if you spot any minor flaws.

* * *

The bar was crowded, full of people drinking out of mugs filled with a beautiful amber liquid. It was heaven on Earth, an Irish Pub, outside of the town of Ipswich. It had a different theme every Saturday. This was 'Titanic' Saturday, it was full of men and women dancing. The men were in old slacks, button down shirts, and weird hats. The women were in elegant dresses with tight corsets, some wore their hair down others had theirs pinned up. Atop of several tables were multicolored hats with different designs, feathers, and beads all over them. It felt like home to me.

I walked through the crowd, craning my neck to find my best friend, Nicole. It wasn't that hard to miss her deep tan. She wore a shimmering green dress that hung to her ankles and flared out a little bit passed her knee caps. Her blond hair was pulled up into a tight pony with her bangs pulled back in a poof. Her makeup consisted of a smoky top and a line of eyeliner, with that little of makeup she looked like a supermodel. Her bright blue eyes sparkled when they landed on me.

The funny thing is that we're the complete opposite in the look departments. I had midnight black hair, boring brown eyes, porcelain skin. I had C-cups. She had B-cups. She had a thin, perfect body, she could give a swimsuit model a run for their money. I had a somewhat thin body, I had good legs and a tight stomach- without the rippling muscles like you see in the BoFlex commercials. I had my Monroe pierced, she had her nose pierced. I had a tattoo, she didn't. She was rich and had her way paid into Spencer, I worked my ass of for a chance to go there.

"Ana!! Where have you been?" she asked, obviously tipsy from four straight shots of Vodka. I laughed.

"Dancing. Can you tell me why you wanted me to pick this place again? I've seemed to..forget." I said while lighting a cigarette.

"You silly goose!" she yelled, "I'm supposed to meet someone here for a date and I wanted it to be fun, dear!"

"With who?"

"Reid," she said and I prayed to the heavens above it wasn't the infamous Spencer Academy playboy Reid Garwin.

"Garwin?" I asked. She nodded happily. Her eyes went to a supernatural bright blue when Reid and his buddy Tyler Simms walked through the door. I rolled my eyes and walked away. I walked up to a lean but bulky, he noticed and smiled at me, I smiled back.

"I was wondering if you would care to buy a drink for a thirsty lady?" I asked.

"Only if you care to dance with me." He said back.

I smiled and said, "I'd be happy to do that." And the night finally began.

**[Reid's Point Of View]**

"Can you tell me why I had to dress up like my grandfather?" asked Tyler, whining.

"Look man, you're not going to fuck this all up for me. I'm meeting a hot chick, Nicole or whatever. I need to get laid." I snapped at him. He sat quietly while driving to the Pub. He pulled into a space a little ways from the front door. I hopped out as soon as the Hummer was parked, waited for Tyler and was ready to see what Nicole had in store for me.

When we walked through the door it was like going back in time, people dressed to the occasion and even better, the girls added a sexy swing to it all. I saw Nicole wave her hand frantically, while the girl next to her walked away and straight up to a man with sideburns. I bumped Tyler's shoulder in a 'lets go get some ass' way. He followed.

"Hey Reid! Hi Tyler!" She said happily. It was refreshing to have him pursue a girl instead of them following him. I walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed furiously. It was cute.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing all by yourself?" I asked in a teasing manner. She smiled big, her teeth were perfect, straight and bright white.

"Well, my friend Ana just kinda got up and left when I finally told her who we were meeting," she said laughing. "She's the one with the black hair over there." she finished, while pointing to a slender girl in a deep blue dress dancing with Sideburns.

"Can I get you a drink?" I inquired. I really wanted some alone time with the blond beauty.

Tyler spoke up, "I'll get 'em. What do you guys want?"

"Whiskey!" I said

"I'll take a coke." Nicole replied.

"Okay." Tyler got up and walked away and I couldn't of been happier when my best friend walked away.

"So why did you pick this place?" I asked her.

"I didn't, Ana did. I didn't have any clue what place you wanted to go and I didn't want you to be bored the whole night, so I made her pick an exciting place." She sheepishly grinned.

"Well props to her. It's very... fun in here," I laughed, "Do you wanna dance?" She nodded her head, saying yes at the same time. It was cute. I just couldn't wait to ravish her in bed. We danced for a little bit to the strange music, it was different but fun at the same time.

"Guys, I think it's time to really kick off this boat show," yelled the bartender, "Heres some good Ole Gogol Bordello!" A majority of the people yelled, including the blond beauties friend with the black hair. Amy was it?

**The situation is no-win,  
Anyhow, I'm gonna win,  
[Ukrainian].  
I am shot right through the woods,  
Not through under-table goods,  
But through these very golden gates man.  
Never listen what they say,  
Never had a back-up plan,  
[Ukrainian], "_Huliganjetta!" _Ever body yelled, including Nicole's friend.**

**Situation is no-win,  
But somehow, I'm gonna win,  
Oooh! _Huliganjetta!_**

**[Ukrainian]  
_Huliganjetta!_  
[Ukrainian]  
_Huliganjetta!_  
[Ukrainian]**

**Listen! What speaks to you?  
Listen! You know it's true!  
Listen! When I was little kid,  
Listen! Of course I did.**

I was starting to get into the feel of it. I looked around and saw Baby Boy dancing with a girl having the time of his dear old life. I was really starting to like this place a lot. I'd have to take the boys here, I know the ladies would love it too. It'd give them every reason to get over the top dressed. From what I could tell the harder you tried the more attention you got. The song broke out into a funky solo-type thing and the friend started walked over here.

**[Lyra's Point Of View]**

When the pause in lyrics broke out I thought it was time for Rick- finally got his name sometime in dancing I told him mine was Samantha. I pressed the front of my body against his back and whispered in his ear, "Can I have that drink now?" He gladly went off and went straight up to the bar and got me a mug of the finest. When he returned, I smiled said thank you and told him I was going to see my friend real quick. Too bad he didn't figure out that he sucked at dancing and smelt like cheap cologne. I walked away smiling.

The lyrics had returned to the song. I yelled, "_Huliganjetta!_" with it. I took a quick sip hoping this would get me drunk enough or at least tipsy, so I could tolerate the sex-crazed maniac. I was new to the Spencer scene and every one at Public talked about how good he was. So it didn't really shock me to see him sucking all over her neck.

"Oh Nicole! My sweet!" I sang to her when I approached her. She started laughing. I fixed my hair really quick, patting down fly aways. Sometime during the dancing I had kicked off my silver heels, so now I was barefoot, holding up my dress so it wouldn't drag along on the floor. It clung tight to my stomach and was backless with a corset around it, giving it a pirate, big boobed feel to it and I was loving every second of it. This was the outfit I wish I grew up in.

"Oh Ana," she said in a southern accent "Where have you been, Love?"

I was almost crying it was that funny. She had obviously had more to drink while I was gone. Sober Nicole would of told me to 'shut the fuck up with that Sweeney Todd shit!' but the drunk Nicole, she basked in it, like porn stars in lube.

"Ana," she said slurring, "This is Reid. Reid this is Ana."

I put my hand out for him to shake it and he looked like he'd seen a ghost or something. He took it- I was surprised at how smooth his finger tips were- and I felt a jolt of electricity run through my veins, I knew that this, right here, would be no good.

* * *

You like? I hope so. Cos' I think this is a crock of shit.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Sorry if there is any spelling errors.

Thank you for your time.

Love Kristina.


	2. Chapter 2

I just noticed that I completely messed up on one of the point of views. I changed the name for Ana at the last second. It was originally Lyra, and I messed up by putting Lyra, instead of Ana. I'm so so so sorry. Thank you for the hits, favorites, and alerts! I guess the song that goes with this chapter is 'Weird Science' by Oingo Boingo. It's going to start out in Reid's point of view and slowly shift into Ana's.

* * *

**[Reid's Point Of View]**

When she walked up with her hair a mess, no shoes, and a mug of beer. I couldn't help but think she was the most gorgeous woman out there. Her brown eyes seemed to be deep pools holding all of her secrets. Her black hair was pinned up and curled around her face, her pale skin brightened everything on her. She smiled at Nicole and started talking, I didn't hear a word that was being said until Nicole introduced me to this beauty.

"Ana," She said slurring, "This is Reid. Reid this is Ana."

She stuck out her hand to be shook. Normally, a girl would be starstruck by me, but instead it was the other way around. I slowly took her hand and a jolt of electricity flew through my hands and all over my body. Her hands were so soft, it was unbearable. I let go as fast as I could and said, "It's nice to meet you."

Ana wasn't impressed with the line I had supplied and she rolled her eyes. She turned her attention to a bag sitting on the bar, a bright yellow one, and started digging through it and found what she was looking for. She pulled out a blue lighter and a pack of Kools, took one out and lit it up. She took a deep drag. I was amazed that his beauty was a smoker.

"You smoke?" I asked. She looked back at me and nodded.

"Why? You want one?" She inquired. Her voice was like a sweet symphony, it gave me goosebumps. I looked at Nicole to make sure it was okay. I wanted to get under that damned dress and a cigarette could be that one thing that was sure to stop me. She nodded her head, smiling at no one in particular. I shook my head, as in saying, "yes". Ana tossed the pack at me and there was none left. I'm sure my face fell like a collapsing building. She smirked, laughed, and took a deep drag. My buzzed was killed because of that.

"Sorry, but your face is priceless," she said laughing. It was a small but an audible laugh. Ana looked toward Nicole, "You ready? My feet are frickin' killing me."

Nicole looked toward me and opened her mouth, "Can I get a ride back from you guys since you're going to the dorms? I would go with her but she's going home for the weekend."

"Of course you can Sweets," I said turning my Garwin charm back on the blond beauty.

"Well then, Love Birds," Ana said smiling, "I'm gonna dip. I got a long day tomorrow with the hobbit from hell."

Nicole smiled, "Little Michelle?"

"The one and only. Later guys. Tell Tyler I said 'bye' even though he has no clue who I am." Ana hugged Nicole, waved to Reid, and walked out. I turned to Nicole and winked. I went back to the hickey at hand.

**[Ana's Point Of View]**

I had to get out of there. His icy-blue eyed stare was making me nervous. I knew how he was a charmer, I'd used to have pull random girls out of the depths of themselves when he just threw them away like sour milk. They'd come into school one day bragging about how great everything was, especially the sex. Then a day later they'd come in broken and smashed like a vase, crying about how he just left them.

I wasn't willing for Nicole to be broken into a grain of sand. I wouldn't let that happen. I walked outside in the crisp cool air, longing for a bed underneath me and nice warm water to cover me like a second skin. I finally made it my car, a Hyundai Sonata. I hopped in and put in one of my favorite CDs Dangerous by Micheal Jackson, I changed it to number 5, Remember The Time. I pulled out and drove away listening to the, "whoos" and "oows" of the King Of Pop.

**[The Next Day]**

I awoke to a bright blond head bouncing up and down on bed yelling, "Sissy's home! Sissy's home! Why wont you wake up?! Come on... wake up!"

I looked at the blond wonder and sweetly said, "Oh Michelle?"

"ANA!! Yous finally up! I missed you! Where have you ben dis whole time!?" the excited four year old yelled. She jumped over me and laid next to me. "I missed you Ana Banana!"

"I missed you too my little wittle Michelle!" I kissed her on the cheek. "Let's go get some breakfast."

"Sisssy, it time for lunch not breakfast!" With that she jumped out of the bed and ran to the door. "I'm tellin' mommy you're up."

I smiled as Michelle walked out of the door. She was my half-sister and I loved her with all my heart. She had these bright emerald eyes- that I wish I had. She had a somewhat chubby face, it wasn't too slender nor too fat. She was so short, it was adorable. She always wore frilly dresses when she was younger now, it was turning into skirts and jeans for her. She loved to play Jenga and loved the Little Mermaid.

When I was younger about 10 my dad passed away, I was a wreck, so was my mother. I had ran away several times, at least 5. Every time I would go to the same place, my fathers grave. My dad was a tall handsome man with thick black hair and bright brown eyes. He always reminded me of Hugh Jackman. His name was/is Russel Johnston and was the best dad there ever was.

My mother had meet Richard Walter at a charity event, and she decided to give him a shot and it blossomed. I was upset at first, but there was nothing I could do. I was happy to see my mother, Madison Johnston, happy. A few years later they were married and I was 14 at the time. Soon enough my mom got pregnant with Michelle. I had always wanted to be a big sister. I happily accepted all the responsibilities that came with it. Now I'm eighteen attending Spencer Academy for my senior year, hoping that it will get me into a good college.

I hopped out of bed and took a nice long shower, by the time I came out it was 12:30 P.M. I dressed quickly and walked down the stairs to have the aroma of spaghetti fill my nostrils. My mother walked out of the kitchen, "Ana! My darling! I'm so glad you're home!" Her small arms wrapped around me in a bone crushing hug. I returned it with the same amount of love.

"I've only been gone for a little bit. It's been what? A week?" I said laughing. I'd been moving into the dorms and hanging out with Nicole.

"It still felt like forever but I am glad that you're staying here for the day," She kissed my cheek. "Now let us eat!" The food was delicious and Michelle was talking about yesterday with her Aunt Rachelle and how they did this and that. It was quite adorable.

"Hey mom, do you mind if I take Michelle to the lake today?" I asked nervously. Her eyebrows shot up in shock. Now that I think about it I hadn't taken Michelle anywhere lately. Michelle looked so happy and excited, there was no way my mom would deny it.

"I suppose so, just keep an eye on her at all times."

"Don't worry Mom, I will. I promise" I said smiling.

* * *

Short Chapter I know.

It's more of a filler.

The Blond Wonder, Reid

Will make his

appearance next chapter.

Please Review.

Sorry if there are any mess-ups.

I dont have a beta.

Anyways...

Have fun. This is based after the movie and

I'm saying they were in their Junior Year. Chase is gone. And it's the summer, well for two more chapters.

haha


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you liked the last chapter. Blond Wonder is in this chapter. Just a little info, the songs that I pick out, probably do not match the mood of the chapter. I pick a random song and listen to it and the song that I pick is what I listen to while I'm writing the chapter. It's confusing me just by typing this. Anyways, the song is 'She's Fallen In Love With The Monster Man' by Screaming Lord Sutch- you can find it on YouTube. I have a blister on my foot. Go Danny Go! I dont know who Danny is...**

* * *

**[Ana's Point Of View]**

After I got my mom to agree with taking Michelle to the Lake, I took her upstairs to get into her bathing suit, also getting mine. Her was lime green with black polka dots, mine was yellow with black stripes on it. I packed a bag of sunscreen, a couple bottles of water and towels. We put clothes over our suits. Then we were off.

Michelle couldn't stop smiling and talking the whole way. I looked at her and smiled, "How about some music?" I put in a mix CD that stared off with "My Beloved Monster" By The Eels. Michelle sat there singing all of the words a second too late. She was so cute. It slowly faded into "She's Fallen In Love With The Monster Man" by Screaming Lord Sutch(For the life of me, I cannot find the lyrics.)

I took my eyes off of the road for a brief second to see Michelle dancing in her seat, "She's fallen in love with the monster man! She's fallen in love with the monster man!" she cheered happily. I decided to sing along with her. I was kind of sad with the drive came to an end but even happier when I saw the beautiful shimmering lake, the water was crystal clear. It was a perfect deep blue and the sun was loitering atop of it. It was flabbergasting at how fast the weather would convert. One day it would be freezing, the next it would be warm and hot like a bright summer day.

I bounced out of the car and Michelle followed, her little hand reached and tugged mine. She started to scurry to the waters edge. She was just about to jump in before I stopped her. She turned and looked at me with bewilderment in her green eyes.

"Why can't I go in?" she whined.

"You need sunscreen you little monster."

"But whyyy?"

"You wanna look like a lobster?" Her eyes went wide. Her head shook furiously. "Good, cos I don't mom to be all on me for letting you go with out any on." I applied the sunscreen and she took off towards the water as if she was on fire. She stared peeling off her clothes when she got closer to the water. I started laughing.

I tugged off my shorts and slid off the tube top I was wearing. I had started to massage the sunscreen into my skin when I heard a loud and obnoxious cat call which was followed by, "Oh baby! Do your thing!" I pivoted my body to face the person who had howled it at me. I was faced with Mr. Blond Wonder, Reid Garwin.

He was dressed in black board shorts that had a silver design running up the left side. My eyes scanned everything on him, while his looked over me. My eyes landed on his chiseled chest and I couldn't help but let my mouth fall at how built he was. I looked at all of his different tattoos. I thought they fitted him perfectly. I quickly turned away to find the munch kin. I looked over to the water and found her sitting near the shore making a castle. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Need any help with that sunscreen?" Reid asked with a cocky smirk.

"I think I'll pass. Besides, you went on a date with Nicole. I don't really think it's hardly fair. Why are you here?"

"Thought it would be a good day for a swim."

"Where's Lover Boy?" I looked around for the famous Tyler Simms.

"Over there," he pointed. He was chatting up with a young lady. She was pretty with dark brown hair and a killer body. "Why are you here?"

"I'm pretty sure I established that last night. I'm hanging out with the hobbit." I nodded my head to Michelle.

"Babysitting?" He interrogated.

"Nope, she is my younger sister," I turned my head towards him. His mouth was open in awe. I started laughing, "She my half-sister. Same mom, different dad. She got her dad's looks, well more like her Grandmothers." Michelle got up and started running over to us.

"Ana Banana! Who're you talking to?!" Her face was scrunched up in question.

"Well, Michelle this is Reid-"

"Garwin," He interrupted. "It's nice to meet you Michelle." The little monster actually blushed.

"Are you Ana's boyfriend?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"Not yet," he said while looking at me and it was my turn to blush.

"What about Nicole?" I asked.

"You win some, you loose some." He replied back, completely ignoring the question and leaving me confused.

"Ana Banana, let's go swimming!" Michelle yelled.

"Okay, let's go!" I stood up. Michelle looked over to Reid, her eyes hopeful.

"Reid! Are you coming with us!?" she yelled while running. I gave him a look, mouthed, "Come on."

He rushed to get up off the sand and ran towards us. We looked like a family, it was comforting, but it made me afraid. I thought this man was terrible and I was fawning over him like a little girl over the Jonas Brothers. It was ridiculous.

'Think Ana! Think! You've seen what he does to girls. Don't let that happen to you. Not again.' I thought.

We walked into the crystal blue water and it was cool but warm enough. It felt amazing. I held onto Michelle's minuscule hand, her other was latched onto Reid's. He was the first person to break the silence that had fallen over us. He leaned down and whispered something into Michelle's ear. Her face wore a huge grin and she let go of both of our hands and waded into a little bit deeper water. I followed and Reid followed me.

"Hey Ana," He said. I turned to face him only to be met with a huge splash of water. He was laughing his beautiful face off. 'Stop thinking like that!' I mentally scolded myself. "That was for last night." My mouth dropped.

"Seriously? Really?" I couldn't come up with a complete sentence, so I did what was best. I jumped on him. He fell backwards with me in his arms. I stood up as fast as I could, hoping he wouldn't grab my ankles. His hair was soaked and I had to swallow when I looked farther down. His abs were glistening with water and his board shorts were clinging to his..his package. It was a nice view. I looked back up to his face and he was smirking really big.

"You like what you see?" He asked.

"Not at all." I said jokingly. He frowned and moved closer to me.

"Why not?"

"Cos'. What gave you the idea that I even swing your way?" I said while walking deeper into the water to catch up to Michelle. She was frolicking in the deeper water that she could actually swim in. I looked back at Reid to see him come out of trance. He smirked and headed over this way.

I couldn't help but wonder what happened between him and Nicole. I know if things would have gone bad she would of called and things went good, she still would've called. I didn't understand why 'God's Gift To Women' was even interested with me. He probably wasn't. I mean, why? I'm not all that great. Just an average student, average face, average body.

"Never took you for a Lesbian. Y'know we could have some fun with that." He whispered in my ear.

I whirled to face him, even in deep water he was still taller than me. "I'm not, I am trying to get you to leave me alone. You date my best friend and then you come after me. Do you really have no boundaries or are you a sex crazed maniac? Cos' right about now, I'm starting to think it's both." I whispered harshly back to him. He looked stunned for at least the third time today.

"Look, I didn't mean to come off-"

"I'm sure you didn't," I snapped sarcastically.

"Would let me finish?" he asked impatiently.

"Yeah sure," I said rudely "Go for it Blond Wonder." he smirked at the nickname.

"I didn't mean to come off like a jackass. I know she's your best friend and she likes me still and I like her. So, I guess were dating, I don't want Nicole to be another fuck," he said sheepishly.

"Oh, wow..." I felt ashamed. "I'm sorry. I..I didn't meant to freak out on you. I just, I don't know. So then why were you hitting on me?"

He looked at me from under his bangs, "It's in my nature."

"'Kay. So this isn't going to be going anywhere? I want to stay friends."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

**So that's Chapter 3. Sorry, if it sucked. My B. I have a headache. It's not to long, but it made four pages, on the font Trebuchet MS, font size 12. I really want this story to be like a secret love. Like Reid is dating Ana's best friend, but really likes her. Ana likes him too, but doesn't want to be hurt and all that jazz. I didn't want it to come off to strong in a sense of the word- I feel like a fortune teller, haha. Anyways, Happy Fourth Of July. I won't be updating for a couple of days. I gotta go to the Grandparent's house for a reunion. I love my Grandparents. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so, I've had the worst case of writers block. I apologize, but I am extremely disappointed with no reviews. It sucks, I love having approval and feedback on my writing. It feels amazing- knowing that people are praising you for something you did. Also, my father had a heart attack a couple days ago and nothing has even crossed my mind. He need to get to stint- or however you spell it- put into two of his arteries. One had already collapsed and yeah. There are now pictures up on my profile on what the characters look like. This chapter is mostly going to be a filler based on Ana's Perspective. The songs for this chapter is 'Sideways' By Citizen Cope and 'Specialist' by Interpol. You'll know when they come into play. This chapter might be sad. Onward with Chapter 4!**

* * *

I was confused by Reid's attitude, I didn't like the fact that I couldn't figure out what was going on behind those memorizing blue eyes. I'm not going to lie but Reid Garwin is hot. I've always had a thing for tall, skinny, blond, tattooed, and pierced boys. There was a certain charm about them that made my skin crawl- in the good way. I itched to be the girl they wanted to have meaningless fuck with. That's fucked up, but hey, I'm only human right?

After a while of random nonsense with Reid, Michelle demanded that we go home. I had to comply, she was so cute with that little pout. I carried her out of the water with Reid trailing on behind.

"Do you want your towel, Michelle?" I asked.

"Yes!" she yelled.

"'yes' what?" I grabbed her towel.

"Yes, please," she said smiling. I handed it over to her.

I turned towards Reid and smiled, "Well thanks for hanging out with us and putting up with this monster," I pointed towards Michelle, she frowned, "Tell Tyler I said hey."

"Sure, Sure and it was my pleasure,"

"Well, bye. Say bye Michelle,"

"Bye Reid!" she smiled.

"Bye guys." he said while turning around.

I grabbed my towel, wrapping it around myself. I picked up the bag and signaled Michelle to follow me. When we had reached the car Michelle's face had contorted into confusion. She looked up at me, then back down.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" I asked while throwing the bag into the back and putting my towel down on my seat.

"What? Oh, uh, nope." She said, hopping into the car.

"Come on, Sis. I know something is on your mind,"

"Well, I was, just, uh, wondering," she froze, "How come me and you dun look like? How come Reid asked if you was baby-sitting? I dun get it"

"Sweetie, you and I have different daddy's. Thats why we don't look alike."

"Wha hap-ened to yours?"

"My dad passed away."

"How?"

"He...I never asked, Mom how it happened." I was lying through my teeth and I was praying to whatever God there was that she wouldn't see.

"Oh."

We rode to the house in silence and by the time we got home it was a little past time for dinner. I didn't realize that we were there for that long. I guess time really does fly by when you're having fun. I was exhausted and had a pounding headache. As we walked through the door we were greeted by our Mom, "Did you girls have a good time!?"

Michelle nodded frantically, "Yes! It was awesome!"

"Fantastic! I'm so-" I cut her off.

"I told Michelle." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Told her what, Hun?" asked confused.

"That she's my half-sister." She look relieved that it wasn't something else, but a little peeved.

"Can I talk to you in private?" she asked.

"Of course,"

"Michelle, how about you go watch some TV with Daddy?" she nodded her head in response and took off in that direction. Once we were alone, the anger poured out.

"Why did you tell her?!"

"She asked and I wasn't going to lie!"

"I told you not to tell her. Her father and I were going to tell her! Did she take it well?"

"She took it just fine. Some boy asked if I was babysitting at the lake and I told him she was my half sister and I guess she over heard. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I guess." She said shaking her dyed curls.

"I'm going to skip dinner tonight. I don't feel so well." with that I walked upstairs and towards my bed room. I was ready to take a nice cool shower and just relax. And that's what I did.

I washed my hair with my Aussie products and scrubbed my body until it turned a little red. The smell of coconuts and grapefruit filled the bathroom and my bedroom. It was simply intoxicating. I wandered over to my closet and a big gray shirt and black shorts and hopped into bed.

_**(Cue 'Sideways' By Citizen Cope. Italics are Ana's dream and a *** signals a new one)**_

_It was a snowy Christmas here in Ipswich and it was my three months past my tenth birthday. I was falling asleep with my father tell me a bed time story, it was Cinderella. My favorite. He had been acting kind of distant lately and I didn't think anything of it. Once he noticed I was starting drifting into sleep, he kissed my cheek, told me he loved me, and left. I was sleeping with a smile on my face, imagining how great this Christmas would be. How awesome it was to have this family, that loved me unconditionally even when I got into that fight with Kira Snider in school._

_I woke up around 5 A.M. I ran into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and my hair, excited and curious. I couldn't wait to see my parents and of course, to open the presents. I bolted down the stairs and into the kitchen to see if Santa had eaten any of the cookies. But what I found was a letter addressed to me and my mother, inside it said, _

_**My dearest Ana and beloved Madison,**_

_**I love you two so much more than you can imagine. What I have done was purely based upon my decision and mine alone. I'm so sorry. **_

_**Love Dad.**_

_I looked up to see my father hanging from a rope. I felt everything inside of me die. I was slipping into the blackness of my heart and I let out a pure and raw scream. I dropped to my knees yelling and screaming. My mother ran down the stairs to see what was wrong and she was graced with the sight of my clutching onto the letter for my life, sobbing. I couldn't catch my breath and I was loosing a sense of myself. _

_I wondered why. How. When. Why. My mother broke down and called the police. I couldn't do anything. I watched as they took the body down. I was frozen. No noise escaped me. Not even when the fat officer asked me if he could have the letter. I kicked him. I was convinced this was some kind of sick joke, some fucked up dream from hell. That it was some disgusting nightmare._

_I was hit with reality when the funeral approached and then I lost it. The memorial was closed casket, and everything I knew was gone. It was like when he died, he took me with him. I saw my mother shut down, not knowing what to do or say when anyone said, "I'm so sorry."_

_When it was time to bury his body, I blew up. I remember the whole town seeing me break and freak out. I yelled, cried, puked, cursed, kicked, and punched. There was nothing I could do and some how it felt like it was all my fault._

_*******_

_**(Cue Specialist by Interpol now. Starting another dream. End of the dream is when it goes back to normal font.)**_

_The smell of alcohol hit me like a punch in the face. My mother had brought home another man, another worthless fuck. I looked up to see her face, emotionless, she waved and walked past with a somewhat chunky man, with brown hair and green eyes. I walked up to my room and picked up the one thing that could make me happy._

_The beautiful silver razor. It was like God's gift to the miserable. I took the blade to the inside and let loose. The feeling of the warm liquid run out was heavenly. It made everything seem so right, but so wrong. I looked to the picture of him, my dad, he was smiling and I frowned. _

_Tears had made their presence known by rolling down my cheeks. I stood up washing and wrapping my wrist, realizing that it was time for the baby bird to leave the nest. I packed a small back pack with a brush, a toothbrush, under ware, and some clothes. I ran down stairs, looking around for my mom and the man but they were nowhere to be found._

_And I ran. I didn't know where I was going, I knew I had school the next day, but a lot of people turned out fine without it, right? I thought of it as an expedition to find myself. That was, until, I found my self at my father's grave sight._

_I looked down to it and silently whispered, "Why did you do this to us? Why didn't I see this earlier?" I sat there for hours crying, unaware that my mother had called the police when she couldn't find me anywhere. _

_"I long to be like you in that dirt with everyone else. Is that why you did this? To escape? To run?" I asked to no one._

I woke up panting, with sweat all over my body. I felt disgusting, I hadn't had a dream like that in forever. I didn't realized I was crying, I touched my cheek and I was as if I could still feel my father's kiss on my cheek.

* * *

**There is chapter 4. Ana's dad killed himself. I cried while writing this, I was using my own feelings from when my mom told me my dad had a heart attack and my own feelings when Ana is cutting herself. I have a destructive past, not like sexual molestation, rape, or what not. I suffer and still suffer from a huge fear of letting people down and being rejected. I take it too hard, and my dad was never really around for me. I attempted suicide and failed. When I was the hospital it was the first time I had seen my dad cry. And now I'm crying. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
